Hiccup Missed the Shot
by ScareHound
Summary: Hiccup tries to shoot down the Night Fury but something unexpected happens. EDIT:The first AND second chapter has been redone so it is easy to read now and makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story I've written. Thanks to****keacdragon for the inspiration. (I think she's having trouble with her wishing star :P) This chapter is going to have a lot of lines out of the movie so bare with me the next ones will be completely made up. Thanks**

**EDIT: This is a redo of the old chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

**Hiccup Missed the Shot**

Hiccup suddenly awoke when he heard the sounds of burning buildings and vikings yelling.

"_What is going on out there"_ Hiccup Thought while getting his clothes on.

"AHHHH" Hiccup heard a viking shout from outside. "I better get down to Gobber's shop. It sounds like another dragon raid." Hiccup said as he started to open the front door to his house but, to his surprise there was a Monstrous Nightmare right outside his house. It spit fire at his house. "Whoa!" Hiccup said as he closed the door just in time to keep from getting roasted from the fire.

"_Well I can't stay in here now." _He thought. So Hiccup opened the door again to check for any dragons. Lucky there wasn't any. "Good now I can get to Gobber's shop." He said

As Hiccup made his way down to Gobber's shop he saw numerous dragons and vikings that he knew about or knew.

"Ah Hiccup ye lad thought you might have been carried off." Gobber said as soon as Hiccup entered the building. "Who, what, me? No I'm too muscular for their size." Hiccup countered

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber said with a grin

"_Ok that was uncalled for." _Hiccup thought as he put on his apron

"Well I guess I'll help with the service window." Hiccup told Gobber

Gobber looked at him and nodded yes.

Hiccup walked over to the service window and opened it up and grabbed the broken and bent weapons that were damaged during the dragon raid.

"_It would be a lot better if they wouldn't bend them so much." _Hiccup thought as he picked up the weapons.

"NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup heard a viking yell. Hiccup looked out the window for the night fury but, of course he couldn't find it.

"Hiccup man the fort they need me out there" Gobber said "Stay, put, you know what I mean" Gobber said as he went off yelling a battle cry.

Hiccup heard the Night Fury strike again. "I have to do something." Hiccup said as he went for his Bola thrower. "_It's now or never."_ Hiccup thought as he went rushing out into the crowd trying to find a spot to set up his bola thrower.

A couple of vikings asked him where he was going he just said "I'll be back"

Hiccup managed to make his way up to a nice hill. "This will work." Hiccup said to himself as he was setting up the machine.

He got it set up within a matter of seconds. "Gimme something to shoot at." Hiccup said

Then he heard the siren of the Night Fury. He searched the sky for it and found it and shot. The bola thrower threw him to his back. Hiccup scrambled to get up but, once he did he didn't like what he saw. He missed the Night Fury and it attacked again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some pretty good feedback and some tips to improve my writing. So this is the 2nd chapter I'll try my best. **

** The Next Day**

The next day Hiccup woke up in his bed and looked around the room as he thought "how did I get in my bed?"

Just as he got through thinking that Stoic walked in the room and said "Hiccup I need to speak with you."

The only thing Hiccup could think was "Oh no."

So Hiccup got out of his bed and followed his father downstairs. After they made it to the bottom floor Stoic turned around and looked his son in the eyes. "Hiccup why did you leave Gobber's shop after he strictly told you to stay there."

Hiccup looked at his dad and said "I went out to try and hit the Night Fury."

Stoic just looked at his son with a scowl on his face and walked off. Hiccup thought "that went better than expected."

A few minutes after his father left the house Hiccup went outside to see what the village was doing. He noticed that there was a lot of damage from the last dragon raid. So he went around asking the other villagers if he could help but, everybody he asked just said no or just shook their heads.

"Well I guess since nobody needs my help I'll just go to the woods." Hiccup thought. While Hiccup was in the woods Stoic called a village meeting only for the adults. After everybody got there he announced his plan to go find the dragons nest.

Somebody in the background pronounced "Those ships never come back!"

Stoic thought "I know something that will get them to go." Then Stoic said "Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

After hearing that everybody raised their hands saying that they would go and Stoic just laughed and thought "I knew that would work."

Meanwhile, back in the woods Hiccup was thinking about what had happened earlier with his dad. He still was wondering how he had woke up in his bed. He doesn't even remember going to bed the night before. "I think I'll go ask around the village and see if anybody knows anything about what happened last night." He said to himself.

Thinking about how he got in bed the night before reminded him of missing the Night Fury, which he didn't like to think about. He was so sure of himself that he was going to hit it but he didn't. So he made his way back to the village.

* * *

After Hiccup got back to the village he was wondering what everybody was doing. So he found Fishlegs and asked him "Why is everybody packing the ships?"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup in surprise to see him and said "There going to try and find the dragons nest again."

Hiccup thought "Again?" Then he said "that's the fifth time this month."

Fishlegs said "I know." By now Hiccup had forgotten about how he got into his bed and wondered if he could somehow sneak onto one of the boats just to see what it looks like on the sea. With that in his mind Hiccup headed toward the docks determined to get on a boat. On his way there he was thinking of how he was going to sneak on to one.

"_There are people everywhere so it will be hard not to get spotted_." Hiccup thought. He stopped at the edge of the cliff that overhangs the docks and started thinking of a way to sneak on a boat.

"I could try hiding behind one of the fatter Vikings." He thought. "Naw to obvious." He said to himself.

"Hmm I could hide in one of the crates. Yea that would work." He said but he must have said it a bit too loud Because Astrid was walking up.

She asked him "What do you mean you could hide in a crate?"

Hiccup just looked at her and said "For a game of hide and seek." He said as he smiled nervously.

Astrid looked at him with strange eyes and thought "I'm going to keep my eye on you." Then she told him "Ok, just thought you might was trying to sneak onto one of the ships."

Hiccup almost chocked when he heard that and said "Me sneak on one of the boats you've got to be crazy. Why would I try something like that?" He said smiling once again nervously.

"I don't know just crossed my mind." She said as she smiled. After saying that Astrid walked away.

The only thing Hiccup could think was "I was so close to being busted but, I wonder if she did figure it out and was going to tell right now?" As Hiccup thought about that shivers ran down his back as he thought about the consequences of trying to get onto one of the boats without permission.

"I'm going to have to follow her and see where she's going." He thought. So Hiccup started to follow Astrid for a while until she noticed him behind her. Hiccup didn't know that Astrid knew he was following her.

"I think I'll cut through my house to loose him." She thought. So with that Astrid went into her house. Hiccup just waited in a bush beside the house. Astrid peeked out the back door and to no surprise didn't see Hiccup so she went on about her business. Meanwhile, Hiccup sat in the bush and waited for Astrid what seemed like forever.

"Dang I forgot about the back door!" He said under his breath. So Hiccup hurried too the back door only to find it left open. "That figures, I bet she's telling on me right now." He thought.

"Well I guess I should at least try to get on the boat since she's going to tell on me any way." He thought. So Hiccup headed for the docks looking for an empty crate to hide in. After he finally found one he looked around to see if anyone was looking and to his luck everybody was distracted so he climbed inside and hoped that they would take this crate to. One of the other Vikings walked up and asked another Viking

"We taking this crate too?" The other Viking said "Lift it up and see if it has anything in it." So he lifted it and said "Yea its got something in it alright." "Well than take it to." Said the other Viking and with that he took the crate and put in the storage area of the ship. The only thing Hiccup could think was

"I knew this would work." A little after that Hiccup heard everybody saying they was setting sail and then the boats started creaking and off they went.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews! I really loved them! Sorry for the late update. School started back and I got caught up in that. :( Anyway here is the next chapter. :) **

**Adventure On a Boat**

"_Man it's crowded in here hope we get there soon." _Hiccup thought as he felt the cramps coming.

"Ow man I hate cramps!" He shouted

"Hey did you hear something over here?" asked another Viking.

"No why?" Said another

"I could have sworn I heard something."

"_That was close to close….OW!" _Hiccup managed to keep that scream in.

"_If I'm going to live through this I'm going to have to get out of this box." _He thought to himself.

So Hiccup started looking for a way to get out of his box of pain. He managed to find a weak board on it and pushed hard and broke it loose.

"_Finally freedom!" _Hiccup thought to himself.

"Ok this time I know I heard something." "You come with me." He said as he pointed to another Viking. The other Viking looked at him and started to follow.

"I heard something that sounded like a board breaking so search the crates and the ship for any damage." Said the Viking

"Yes Sir!" Said the other Viking.

Meanwhile Hiccup was making his way to a new hiding spot so he wouldn't be spotted.

"_Dang they must have heard the crate break." _Hiccup thought.

"_I better hurry up and get out of here before they find me."_

So Hiccup made his way through the crates and supplies trying to find a good hiding spot.

"_There's one but it's on the other side of the boat." _Hiccup thought as he looked at his new hiding spot he found.

"_If I'm going to go with out getting caught I'm going to have to hurry and be quiet." _He thought

So Hiccup made his way across the boat trying his best to be quiet but he wasn't quiet enough.

"YOU! Stop there." The Viking said.

Hiccup looked over "Crap! Got to go now." He said.

So Hiccup went racing across the ship not caring anymore how quiet he was. He managed to get across the ship but alerted more Vikings.

"What's going on down there!" another Viking yelled

The Viking after Hiccup said "I've found a boy and I'm chasing him!"

"Oh why didn't you say so?"

"I just DID!"

"Oh! Hey hes found a boy down here!"

"Tell Stoic." Hiccup heard one of them say.

"_Don't tell me I'm on the same boat as my dad!" _Hiccup thought

"Hey Stoic they found a boy in the cargo bay of the ship"

"_Hiccup."_ "Go and trap him then bring him to me I'll deal with him personally." Stoic said.

So the Viking went to tell the other Vikings to go catch the boy and bring him to Stoic.

Hiccup saw about 15 Vikings come into the cargo bay searching for him.

"_Crap! At this rate they will find me in no time." _Hiccup thought.

"There he is get him!" A Viking shouted.

So every Viking headed straight toward where Hiccup had tried to hide.

"_I knew they would find me. Well might as well give my self up there is no way I'm getting past 15 Vikings." _Hiccup thought to himself as he got up and headed for the Vikings.

"Hiccup? What are you doing on the ship?" "I would have expected Snotlout and Tuffnut but…you?" Said one of the Vikings.

Hiccup didn't say anything. He just looked at the Vikings as they took him to Stoic.

Stoic did nothing but glare at his son as they brought him to him.

After they brought Hiccup and left Stoic looked at his son and said "What were you thinking when you snuck on this boat? You **KNOW** the consequences of getting onto a boat with out permission!

"Yes dad." Hiccup mumbled.

"Get him out of my sight and take him to the prison." Stoic said to Gobber

Gobber just looked at Stoic then at Hiccup and said "Come on Hiccup."

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 :) Hope you like it!**

**The Attack**

"How do I get myself into stuff like this?" Hiccup said to himself. _I was so close to getting away too..._ he thought, his whole being rocking with the Viking long ship he had smuggled himself onto._Ah well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'till I get there._

"We're here!" a loud, booming, earth-shuddering voice of one of the many Vikings aboard flinched at the sudden loud noise.

"Finally!" Hiccup shouted**,**getting to his feet, momentarily forgetting his confinements. He banged his head against the cage bars.

"I don't why your shouting for your not going anywhere," the Viking that was on what the crew had deemed 'Hiccup-Watch' for the next few hours laughed.

"But... but-" Hiccup tried to think of an argument against this.

"Orders from Stoick." The Viking chuckled meanly.

_Great..._ Hiccup thought. Hiccup looked the Viking in the eye (although he had trouble finding them through the erratic beard that covered the Viking's face). He said aloud**,** "So what am I going to do just sit here while they fight the dragons?"

"Yup**!" **The Viking clapped gleefully as he taunted the boy. "You're a problem enough just being here, let alone going out there and getting someone killed."

"I've never got anybody killed!" Hiccup said, his voice rising.

"Almost!" The Viking growled, raising his voice to meet Hiccup's loud tones**.**

* * *

"Ready the catapults!" Stoickk yelled on the island that was home to the dragons.

"Aye!" Vikings called out in military fashion, while the other Vikings were chopping spears with their axes and sticking them in the ground.

_We've found it_, Stoick thought to himself**, **_After centuries of Vikings we finally found the Dragon Nest!_

"It's going to end today!" Stoick said with his booming voice and the Vikings started yelling something similar to a war cry. "We're going to take the dragons nest! We're going to end it all!"

Anticipation rose in the air. The Vikings became uncharacteristically silent. They waited for Stoick's signal.

"Fire!" Stoick yelled**, **killing the silence dead**,** and all the catapults fired at the same time, hitting the mountain with a loud boom causing the wall to crumble.

Stoick slowly walked up to the hole in the side of the mountain and held his hand up as the middle catapult readied a fireball. Stoick clenched his hand and the fireball shot over his head and into the cave revealing thousands of dragons. Stoick let out a big yell and started attacking the dragons who in turn attacked them too. Vikings yelled and screamed in a peculiar mixture of adrenaline, fear, anger and joy.

"There is to many of them!"

"Retreat!"

"NO!" Stoick yelled. "This ends today no matter what!"

The other Vikings did as their chief said.

* * *

A Viking slammed the door open, startling Hiccup.

"We need you out here now!" the Viking shouted redundantly.

"But what about Hiccup? Who will look after him?" the guarding Viking asked, gesturing to the problem that the boy presented.

"He'll be fine. _We_ need you!" the intruding Viking screamed, clapping the guard on the shoulder. This did wonders to the guards confidence.

"Fine" the Viking said flatly in attempt to hide the heroic gleam in his eyes. The two Vikings left the room.

_Finally I was getting tired of listening to him_, Hiccup thought, not daring to speak out loud in fear that another Viking was close enough to hear**. **_Now to find a way out of here._

Hiccup looked around his ceil for anything that would help him escape and to his surprise he found a window that was broken. _I am such an idiot_**, **he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"So much for boat repair," Hiccup grinned to himself. _Good thing I'm small._

Hiccup may have squeezed through the window and landed in the ocean but he didn't like what he was saw on the island.

Dead Vikings everywhere.

"What is my dad thinking?" Hiccup wondered.

"Night Fury!" Stoick's voice yelled.

_Oh. Convenient..._ Hiccup looked around for it but couldn't see the deadly dragon. But then, it was a Night Fury. No one's ever seen it.

_I need to get on the boat so I can see better._

Hiccup managed to wade to the side of the boat and grab the ladder that was hanging off of it. he climbed it laboriously, reaching the main deck after three life threatening minutes. Hiccup started looking around for the Night Fury again and found him**, **the first Viking to spot the dark dragon in the History of Ever. The deadly winged lizard shot bright, blazing balls of fire at the scramblingVikings below.

_I wish I could help them,_ Hiccup thought Just as he said that he looked over and saw his Bola Machine. Why had Stoick taken it with him. Hiccup might not find out if he didn't get a move on. "Just what I needed!" Hiccup shouted, giving his presence away to those near-by who inwardly groaned. He really didn't care but he sure was glad to see it right now.

Hiccup ran over to the machine and started setting it up with skilled practice. The whole time he was doing that he was arguing with himself. _What if I miss again?_ No, I'll hit it this time. I just know I will. _But what if I do? _SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO HIT IT! I WILL HITIT**.**Hiccup had the machine set up and was waiting for the Night Fury to return.

"I must..." Hiccup growled, not realizing he was talking to himself.

Then he heard it coming and it was coming right for him.

_**A/N:**_** Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good I was having a bit of writers block. Btw Hiccup couldn't see the broken window in the prison cause it was dark during this whole chapter. Thanks to ****The Dying Wish**** for betaing the chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait been having health and school problems but anyway enough excuses here's chapter 5. Sorry for the re-upload had to fix something.**

** Kidnapped **

Hiccup couldn't do nothing but stare as he watched the Night Fury head right for him.

Stoic saw who the night fury was going for and yelled out "HICCUP MOVE!"

All Hiccup managed to do was look at his dad probably for the last time. Then he closed his eyes waiting for was what to come, but he didn't feel the extreme burning of flames no instead he felt the burning of high speed winds as they rushed past his body. Hiccup managed to open his eyes and all he saw was the Vikings, the boats, and ground getting smaller and farther away.

"_What the?_" Hiccup thought as he looked up to see nothing but a black body.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup yelled. Of course the Night Fury didn't answer him it just kelp flying.

Hiccup tried to get lose but couldn't get out of the Night Fury's grasp. So he would just wait till the Night Fury landed then he would run.

* * *

Hiccup was dosing in and out and cold by the time the Night Fury got ready to land, but when the land started getting closer Hiccup got ready to run for his life because that is what he would be doing.

As soon as the Night Fury let Hiccup go so he could land Hiccup started running for his life, but he couldn't run cause he couldn't feel his legs after flying so long.

"Damn it! I can't feel my legs!" Hiccup said

::_That's cause you have been flying for hours_::

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury like he had seen a ghost.

::_What?_:: The Night Fury asked.

"Y-y-you just talked." Hiccup said like he was going to have a heart attack.

::_Wait you can hear me?_::

"Yea I can hear you just fine"

::_You're the first human that has been able to understand me_::

"But if I can understand you then why couldn't I understand you everywhere else but here?"

::_I wasn't talking then_::

"Makes sense."

::_Yep_::

"Umm so now what?"

::_I don't know_::

"Ok I'll start WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"

::_I don't know I normally don't do that_::

"Oh so you eat them or shoot fire at them instead"

::_Now I didn't say that_::

"What's so different about me than everyone else?"

::_You just don't look like everyone else you look…_::

"Like a talking fishbone I know."

::_No it's not that it's just you look more friendlier than the other Vikings_::

"I'm not supposed to look friendly!"

::_Well you do_::

"sigh.."

::_what?_::

"I can't believe a Night Fury is calling me friendly."

::_What's so bad about that?_::

"You're a Night Fury your suppose to be the meanest and bravest of them all!"

::_and…_::

"I don't know I just wouldn't expect you to call me "friendly"

::_I really don't see what's so bad about it._::

"sigh… Never mind" "So do you have a name or what?"

::_Actually I do my name is Toothless._::

Hiccup started rolling around own the ground laughing till he started squeaking. "Really that's your name? (laughing some more) I can't believe that's your name!"

::_I don't get what's so funny?_::

"Your name is Toothless!" Hiccup said while laughing.

::_and…so what about it_::

Hiccup finally managed to stop laughing long enough to talk "Toothless is honestly the weirdest name I have heard in Viking history!"

::_Weird? How is it weird?_::

"Never mind you wouldn't understand anyway my name is Hiccup."

Toothless started rolling on the ground laughing just like Hiccup did when Toothless told him his name.

"What?"

::_Your name is just so funny!_::

"Not as bad as yours!"

::_Yes it is!_::

"No it isn't"

They spent the next hour arguing over whose name is funnier.

* * *

"Your name is funnier!"

::_No yours is!_::

"Ugh…I'm tired of fighting."

::_I can go all night!_::

"Well I can't so I'm going to sleep."

::_This early?_::

"Yea today has been a hard day you know you kidnapping me and such."

::_Oh ok see you tomorrow I guess._::

"Good Night"

::_Night._::

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to my beta The Dying Wish!**


End file.
